character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Malak (Canon)/Finiznot
Summary Before Darth Malak became a Sith, he was simply known as Malak, who was a comrade of Revan during the Mandalorian wars. After their victory in the war, Malak and Revan fell to the opposition of the light side being the dark side, and with Malak gaining the Sith name Darth Malak and through hatred taking the labeled inferior position of apprentice, with Darth Revan being his master, would mean that Darth Malak is naturally lesser than him. Like a older brother being jealous of his younger brother being superior to him in every way, Darth Malak made a coward move in stripping Darth Revans qualifications as a Sith master by blasting the main control room of the ship where Revan was, in hope of killing him, and for quite some time this was seemingly true until Revan was trained by the Jedi masters again and partially over time regained some of his memories back. As Revan managed to get in the Star Forge, he slayed Darth Malak and reclaimed his rightful heir to the throne of the Sith. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '| '''Higher '''with concentrated force power | '''High 6-A '(When commanding the Star Forge) 'Name: '''Malak, Darth Malak '''Origin: '''Star Wars (Knights of the old Republic) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Either in his late 30s or early 40s '''Powers and Abilities: '''Electricity Manipulation, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, and skilled swordsmen. '''Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Athletic '(Malaks physical figure is well structured for athletic proportions) | 'Building level | Higher '''with concentrated force power | '''Multi-Continent '(Darth Malak is heavily reliant on the Star-Forge to accomplish his goals, and is the designed structured space station that can generate energy from a star.) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Combat speed), 'Massively Hypersonic '(Reaction speed), 'Massively FTL + '(With Hyperdrive) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: 'Likely '''Athletic level '(Physically), 'Small Building level + '(With blast deflection) 'Stamina: '''At least '''Average ' '''Range: Tens of meters Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''For a Sith lord level character, Darth Malaks defences are awful, and can easily be exploited within and sometimes even lesser than his speed tier. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Form II: Makashi and Form V: Shien: '''While it isn't entirely clear where Star Wars: Knights of the Republic holds for Darth Malak, he seems to be a practitioner of the one handed use of the elegance of Makashi or the single handed ferocity of Shien. * '''Force lightning: '''An essential power for Sith lords to use, except for one of the most iconic ones being Darth Vader of course, Darth Malak is very skilled in this category and has used it in very sadistic and sinister manners such as when he tortured Bastila into falling into the dark side and succeeding. * '''Force Stasis: '''A very useful ability from Darth Malak where he can place multiple enemies into status. * '''Telekinesis: '''Being a high level Sith, Darth Malak should be able to lift objects in thin air that weigh up to class 5. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6